Beneath a Moonless Sky
by CLASSICDUH
Summary: Erik and Christine share a lovely night together in the dark, but instead of leaving, he invites her on the ship with him. When Christine finds out she's pregnant, and when the baby is born, chaos starts slowly.
1. That Night

**AN: Guess what!? To celebrate my return to FanFiction, I am going to make a better one-shot for Erik and Christine's special night together. More emotion, and hopefully less 'sugar'. Anyways, here it is, _Beneath a Moonless Sky_.**

That night, that one magical night, Christine had stowed away from Raoul in hopes to find her angel, though she hadn't the slightest logical explanation why. Her quest was certainly unidentified as she made her way through several catacombs, tunnels, and even the great lake which separated fantasy from cruel reality. Christine, now quivering at closeness to his home, had landed clumsily on an unlit candelabrum. There was no warmth, so she knew he had fled a while ago, but curiously had the best of her as always as traveled through one small catacomb that gave away some small flickering candle.

There, she noticed her angel sitting in front of the candlelight on desk, he fell asleep on top of his composition once again. Wandering the room, she noticed a trash bin overflowing with crumpled pieces of staff script and bent over, taking piece in her hands and smoothing it out. She found that what he wrote on wasn't staff paper, it was regular parchment because he was writing notes to her. Each of them started off with 'My beloved Christine Dàae', but never continued, except for perhaps the one he laid on. Dropping the wrinkled paper from her hand, she shyly and slowly reached for the piece of paper, but was stopped in mid-attempt. Suddenly, long, deep breaths filled the room and she saw the same passionate green eyes of a man she knew as her Angel of Music, "What are you doing here, Christine?" he inquired with an impossibly raspy voice.

"I came to see you," looking towards the door, she continued, "but you obviously do not want me here."

"I'd like it better if you left," his words hurt her like a thousand knives. All she wanted was to see him, see if he was alright, and then leave his abode once and for all.

"I- I wanted to see if you...were alright."

A low, menacing chuckled bubbled from his throat and he gazed in wonder, "Christine, if you really cared about my well-being that much, then why did you bring me to this? I used to be a god damned threat! Now I am this shameful romantic dreading women! Christine, answer me, why do you care now if you didn't then?"

Christine gulped down her tears, but they came flowing out anyway and she broke down, "I- I want to love you! I want to have you but it is too- too dangerous!.. Angel, I want you desperately!"

She let it out finally, all the love she had for him, let out in an outburst of tears proclamation. He still thought it was too good to be true, but then again, how could he refuse the woman of his dreams in such a state of angst for him? How could he refuse the pair of soft, silky lips quivering in sadness? How could he refuse the warmth of her body? The answer, he couldn't, "Christine, I hate seeing you like this," he knelt beside her crunched up form and placed a hand gently upon her shoulder, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Her head rotated up and, looking into his green orbs, she begged, "Please, Angel, love me. Tell me you love me."

"I cannot deny that. Christine, I do love you very much. But these new feelings you have, are you sure about them?"

With a nod, she wrapped her arms round his neck and entwined her lips with his. Once again, he felt the radiating warmth of her body, the silky smooth lips, and his undying love for this kind-hearted woman. Unknowingly, his hands wandered all around and he picked her off the floor towards his swan bed in the canopy. The canopy closed around them so that he had all the privacy he needed, but she knew what was going on and let go in a hurry. She moved to the head of the bed and looked around again, "Maybe I should go. I...don't want to be unfaithful."

He could see the longing in her eyes and decided to tell her a small secret, "Erik."

"What?"

"My name."

Christine paused her thought of leaving, knowing that she was probably the person to know his name, "Erik," she sighed, loving the roll of it on her tongue, "I love you, but I should go."

She stood, knocking her skirts off the bed as well. Once he knew she was about inch away, he joined her and stood up, but wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. Christine stared wildly, calmly, and then she rose up again to kiss him. Again, he felt the fire burn within his body and this time, he threw her into the bed. Erik took off his jacket and claimed his rightful place atop of her with another kiss. Heat was all he felt from then on, the cold night was discarded and replaced by the feeling of warmth that only a woman could give. Slyly, his fingers slithered underneath of her and started unlacing the gown she wore. The sleeves slowly slipped off her shoulders and exposed the straps of her corset, soon, her undergarments were the only things on.

To protect her shyness, Erik unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it among the mess of clothing, all that was left on him was his trousers. Christine, feeling a tad more secure, pulled off her bloomers; which, in the process, led to her stockings falling off. The garments were discarded in the pile and, also, her corset; which had been unlaced quite quickly. Erik felt the hem of his trousers loosen and looked down to see her hands working them off, she wasn't shy, she was scared to find what he had down there. Because it was probably deformed too, "Christine, I won't hurt you. You know that, right?"

She couldn't speak, the fright and the pleasure of the thought of him had the best of her. So, she nodded, but Erik wanted her words. She said to herself, _Is this what love feels like? Not being able to speak because of pleasure? Feeling full in your heart?_ These were questions she would soon ask to her lover, "Your veins are pumping hard. You feel something strange, unnatural almost, correct?" she nodded in agreement and felt his heartbeat, which pounded loudly.

"Erik, your heart..."

"I know, my love. Tell me, what do you feel?"

She paused, "Pleasure. A full heart. Erik, you complete me."

Those words made him roar in delight and, viciously, he delved between the crease of her breasts and inhaled strong vanilla and rose buds. The vanilla was his scent which rubbed off on her, but the scent drove him wild and caused him to attack her breasts in his animalistic rampage. He released the soft buds he sucked on and lifted his head. Each of them exclaimed in each other's nakedness, touching and kissing, "Erik, is this love?"

"I believe so. I mean, your feeling of fulfillment... That can be derived from your lover."

She sighed deeply, feeling her way around his body with no light except the flicker of his eyes now and then. He felt shy once her hand had reached his mask and, abruptly, pulled her off, "I want to feel your face, Erik. I don't want any more hiding," he reluctantly let go of her hand and she pulled away the one barrier they had. There was a candle lit by the beside and from the small light of that, she could see every twisted inch of his deformity. Smiling, she reached up, grabbing him by the shoulders, and kissed him once again. Finally, he was accepted, "Erik, I love you no matter what you look like. Your face is only a demise. I can now see the real you."

Her words broke him of everything he had, everything he had planned for her was destroyed once his erection stopped. He went from an animalistic beast to this loving gentlemen within two minutes and something snapped. He backed away from his naked lover and covered his face so that he had some sort of comfort, "I don't want to hurt you, Christine. But this will hurt," he looked around at the canopy and stood up, "I can't do it. I just can't do it!"

The pleasure was already installed in her, she was entirely ready for anything he had planned. But she knew how much she had finally broken him into. So, she tried her hardest, "Don't be a coward, Erik. The man I love is not a coward."

"Yes he is! Your god damned boy is probably!.."

"No, not Raoul," she reached out and held his hand, "You. I love you. And I am so sorry it took me this long to realize it."

"You finally broke me, Christine. I am your dog, now tell me what you wish."

"Make love to me, Erik. I knew you were going to."

He felt slightly better as he took his place on top once again. Security was what she had to offer, and security he needed. She cuddled his head against the plump of her breast and he slowly started to build himself back. He became stronger and he took charge of what she had wanted. Before he was ready to enter, he kissed her all over, making sure he missed not a single inch of her purity, "Are you ready?"

Her nod was just enough and slowly, he slithered into her. He held still for minute, then pulled out and kept probing as blood dripped from her sheath. He could hear small whimpers underneath of him and he felt her to make sure she was okay. She had no scars, but the blood of her virginity was gone as she was no longer a virgin. Finally, the dance had begun and she had no choice but to enjoy him, which wasn't difficult. _Past the Point of No Return_, she told herself, _this is it_.

She didn't really know it was going to go by that fast and she looked at a clock, they had done this for an hour. Suddenly she felt the throb in her special place and a whisper of his name took her breath. She felt his shallow breathing and heard her name escape in a whisper. She hot hands embrace and pull her closer, which made her feel warmer. The closer their bodies were, the more lovely the thought of their lovemaking was. Christine had no control anymore and she fell, with him, into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Erik knelt beside his lover, dressed and sad for having to leave. He knew if he didn't leave she would be punished for unfaithfulness. He didn't want to leave, especially after having shared such a beautiful thing with her. The flashbacks taunted him with happiness, but still he wanted to stay. He had to go, it must be done, and thought almost made him cry. His hands clasped together in a silent vow and then he took a hand, rubbing one of her cheeks gently and letting the emotions flow, "My beloved, never forget this night we shared. The beauty our hearts experienced. Please, I beg you, never forget our moments of love."

He stood and watched for a few minutes as she slept, everything else silent. He turned away reluctantly and all he left her was the ring he gave so many nights ago. Christine stirred up and noticed, when she sat, that there was no one beside her. That she was alone and her lover had left. Wrapping the blanket around her nude body, she stood a searched everywhere, finding nothing but this shining ring which she recognized perfectly. She took off Raoul's ring and replaced it with Erik's simpler, prettier ring. Rushing out of the canopy, she ran down the small flight of stairs and screamed out, "Erik, Erik!"

He was nowhere to be found, but in a small corner, Erik hid himself from her gaze. He was too ashamed to look at her, so he fled silently and without her knowing, "Erik, please, come back!" she looked all over for him, but when she knew he wasn't here she fell to her knees and wept, "I love you! Please, I love you so much!" the tears wouldn't stop, she soon fell to the floor and shook with her need. It was cold, she was alone, and there was no light, "Erik...I love you."

She kept saying that, silently wishing he would return and kiss her. Little did she know that Erik stood maybe ten footsteps away, feeling extremely guilty. He decided not to go without her, considering she vowed that she loved him and she even wore his ring. There was no sign of the Vicomte, the other ring was discarded in the lake. So Erik walked over bravely and Christine heard only footsteps, then felt a leather boot, another. She felt higher, long legs, and then a flowing cape behind the trousers. Maybe he was real, but to know she stood up and felt the face, a mask in her hand. Happily, she embraced the man standing before, kissing him over and over to make sure her love was real, "Erik, please, wherever you're going, take me with you. Take me wherever you wish. Please, I want to be with you forever."

"And you shall. Together, forever, my love," with that, they disappeared into the early morning...

**AN: Hello again! Tell me if you want this kept as a one-shot or continued. I shall take this as a poll :)**


	2. Is Love True?

**A/N: Sorry for your waiting. I have thought about doing this once again and I think I finally have the appropriate chapter. I hope you like this second chapter for Beneath a Moonless Sky :)**

After weeks of being on a ship, trouble had began to rise. Madame Giry questioned Christine's love towards Erik, even though she seemed affectionate, and decided to approach him on this day, on the day before they docked. She opened the door to their cabin, coming back from a journey around the ship, and saw Christine peck him happily on the lips, a smile emanating from her. Erik was the first one to see Madame Giry walk in and, gently, he pushed Christine away so that he could stand and face her. He whispered something softly and Christine gave a nod, leaving the cabin to just Madame Giry and Erik. He approached the older woman with a soft face and asked, "What brings you here, Madame? Is it more on the property?"

"No, Erik, the property is guaranteed. This is about you and Christine," he sighed heavily, trying to find a way to tell her what happened without giving her a heart attack.

"Madame, you know I have loved her for a while and something magical just happened. It was four weeks ago, Madame, when we boarded the ship. That was when she loved me, when she- made love with me."

Her grey eyes widened, allowing the candlelight to fill her features as surprise was an emotion that filled her soul, "What!? She...no. There is no way! She was supposed to marry Raoul."

"She wears my ring, Madame. I assure you with everything I am that this was her decision. That she decided to love me," he looked back in remorse for filling her with such confusion, "I know it is confusing, even I was confused. How could she love a man like me?" he placed his hand warmly upon her shoulder and stared into her eyes, "Madame, I will be good for her. I will take care of her, if those are your worries."

"Those are not my worries. She shows up spontaneously and makes loves to you. How is that love? The way I see it, she was scared. She needed a friend and she fell into a trap," Madame Giry removed Erik's hand and turned towards the door, "Goodbye, Erik. I hope you have a fabulous trip with your love toy."

Christine waited in the hallway and as Madame Giry came out, door slamming hard, she was stunned to see her cheeks flush red with anger. She never saw her this angry, and it made her wonder. Nonetheless, she dropped it and moved back into the cabin to see Erik with a look of frustration, lying in their bed. Once his glance dawned on her, he motioned for her to come closer until she now lay fully on top of him. He kissed the smooth of her cheek and explained, "Madame believes your love is false. Is it, Christine? What do you really feel?"

"Erik, really, you know I love you. I wouldn't be wearing your ring if I didn't."

"I knew it. I knew you really did," this happiness overwhelmed him and Erik couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Christine broke his smile by gently pressing her lips to his, in turn, making him feel even more loved.

* * *

When morning arrived, so did the ship dock. Awakening, everyone gathered their belongings, headed to the docks and explored the 'New World'. Everything laid out nicely. Madame Giry had bought a large apartment for all of them to share and one thing led to another, Meg saw Erik and Christine smiling at each other, a strange jealousy overwhelming her. As they went to explore the apartment, not only were they embracing, but they kissed. That kiss almost made her angry. Was she in love with Erik? No. She was in love with his body, she wanted what he had to offer. Because according to Christine, he was an amazing lover.

When they entered the serenity of the new apartment, everyone dropped their bags in amazement. Madame Giry exclaimed at the beauty of this apartment which was so home-like. Meg watched as Erik had wrapped his arms around Christine's waist, her smile enough to say how wonderful his embrace felt. Madame Giry tapped her daughter on the shoulder, "Get over it, Meg. I know you wanted to-"

"Mother, not in front of him!"

"What should not be in front of me?" Erik eyed them suspiciously until Meg came out with it.

"Nothing, Erik. I just...had an issue," Meg stared at him angrily until she had to leave from the jealousy staking her heart. Erik watched as she glided swiftly into another room of the apartment, taking her luggage with her. He, very confused, looked on with this gaze of wonder.

"Madame, what drives her after me?"

"She is attracted to your body. She only wants to- you know."

"Alright," he said sarcastically, "Well, she knows my love for Christine. I would not hurt my angel if my life depended on it," he grinned as his lips grazed the soft tip of her nose, "I'll never leave her. I have fought too hard."

"Erik," Christine's face twisted into a mix of emotions, she held onto her stomach, "I don't feel," her features ran pale, her lips lost color, and her eyes squinted in pain, "so well," she felt a pinch in her stomach and Erik rushed her into the nearest restroom before she could expel her food. He pushed her over the toilet and held back her hair as she vomited into the bowl. Her head popped up and she fell backwards into his arms.

"Are you alright?" He held her hand with a fatherly touch as she quivered a bit.

"I- I feel better. But I don't know why that happened."

"Didn't you feel sick?"

"No. It just- there was a pain, and then it happened," she sat up slowly, eyes shutting when she had finally faced him, "I haven't bled for a while, either."

Erik's facial expression was that of woe, he thought of one possible explanation after another, but one stood out the most. She could be ill, stressed, or, the most dreaded, pregnant. Pregnancy wasn't anything he could tolerate at this moment, there were so many worries. What if a child were to be born with his façade? What if he was a terrible father? Or even worse, what if the child hated him, "Well, you are not ill. Are you stressed?"

"No, I am very calm."

He dreaded saying this, and it haunted him with worry, "Well, then you might be," he sighed heavily and Christine could only watch his worried eyes wander around. Then he returned his attention to her face, "you might be pregnant."

Christine exclaimed, "Pregnant? Really?" Could it be possible? The word pregnancy only meant one thing to her, in nine months she may be holding a beautiful baby in her arms. The thought made her fill with joy and a grin as bright as the sun shone upon her face. She beamed up and embraced Erik with all she had, placing small kisses on his earlobe, "Oh, Erik," she backed away enough so that he could see her face, "I have always wanted a child!"

That was exactly what worried him, her eagerness, "Alright. Well, you may be expecting," she embrace him once again, his hand patting gently upon her back. He looked into the distance, wondering what would happen if they truly did have a child.


	3. What Pregnancy Can Do

**A/N: I'm sure no one reads the author's note, but I just speak for the sake of speaking. If you enjoyed chapter two, please enjoy chapter three. Blah, blah, blah! Itsa me, Mario! Here we go!**

Erik spent the entirety of this weary day avoiding Christine, trying his best to forget the possibility of having a child with her. It had now been two months after that fateful revelation, a revelation that frightened both him and Christine. Nevertheless, it was a cruel reality that he eventually had to face. He sat at the edge of a chair, playing on a fine fiddle that he had brought along with him. The music always cleared his mind, always made him a more serene and patient. His patience lowered when Meg came into the room, interrupting the beautiful piece by Mendelssohn, "Well pardon you, Mademoiselle. I am afraid you made a rather boisterous entrance," Erik set his violin into a sturdy case, lined on the inside with velvet, "What is it you need?" he asked, loosening his bow.

"I was just wondering," she watched his nimble fingers slide the bow back into its hooks and shut the case, "about Christine and you. As you know, she sort of left you that night."

His bright eyes looked down, a glare appearing vividly, "You have no right to talk about that," he looked away from her in annoyance, then continued, "Not only do you not know what happened, but you do not know what she did to leave."

"She kissed you," Erik turned in rage, how could she find out? The scary part was her touch, when she smirked, her hands ran up his chest while her eyes stared deeply into his. He unwillingly looked into her blue eyes as she tried her best to seduce him, "Maybe if I kiss you, you will love me."

"What? What do you hope to gain? What if Christine-" he was interrupted once her thinner lips kissed his. His eyes beamed wide, trying his best to push her off until he saw Christine standing squarely in the room. He saw his love and was enraged with fury when he found Meg's lips still attached to his. He finally managed to push her off and he wiped his lips several times before rushing to Christine. He found himself coming to her only to be slapped hard on his cheek.

"How could you?!"

"I- Christine, please, Meg brought herself upon me. I didn't do anything, believe me," he was intent, shaking with disgust, "I would never hurt you like that. Please, believe me, I am faithful."

Christine shook her head in disbelief, but at the same time believed every word, or at least wanted to. She placed a hand on her stomach and felt a small bump there, maybe it was true, maybe she was pregnant. If that was so, then cheating was unacceptable. Angrily, she took his hand and pressed it against the firm bump on her belly, "Tell me! Am I pregnant or not?! There is bump in my tummy, Erik! A baby, perhaps. If you really did cheat, that's means that baby will not have a father. And if this baby is raised without a father, it won't thrive. Now," she pushed his hand off and bore into his eyes, "look me in the eyes and tell me you did not cheat!"

"Christine," he picked up each of her hands and pressed them to his chest to feel his heart beat steadily, "I did not cheat on you. I swear on my life," calmly, he stared down at his ring and grinned. About a month ago, they were married without the Giry's even knowing it, "I swear on my ring. Here," he kissed the hand his ring was on and then entwined his left hand with Christine's, bending over to give her a kiss, "You trust me, don't you?"

"I want to. But you used to lie. You used to blackmail."

"That was the Phantom. I am a changed man. You made me Erik, Christine. You took pride in changing me."

Her bright smile came back, a smile that Erik loved very much, "I guess I can forgive you. But why would Meg do that?"

"I have no idea. Maybe she," Meg approached them angrily, still desiring Erik.

"'Maybe she' what? What do you think?"

"Meg, please!-"

"Shut up, Christine! As for you, Erik, I hope that bastard dies on the way out. I hope your baby dies!" She thought of what to say before leaving as she trotted to the door, "And I hope you die after childbirth!"

As Meg trotted very angrily out of the door, Erik had noticed Christine swept up in hysterics. She balled into her hand as the other clutched onto the small bump on her stomach. She mumbled little nothings into her hand as Erik tried his best to comfort her. He snuggled her head against his chest, caressed her soft head of hair, and kissed her forehead all in an attempt to make things better, "Do you think she means it? Do you think she actually wants that to happen?"

"I'm sure she is just making fun. But then again," he eyed the floor, searching for a better explanation, "I'm not sure. Maybe Madame Giry was right. Maybe she just- needs loving. I think she needs a good man to take care of her and mend her, as you have done to me."

"Perhaps you're right. I mean, Meg said to me a while ago that sometimes she feels lonely. Maybe she does need someone," just as she said that, Meg came in abruptly with a depressed glance. Erik held onto Christine to protect her, but was stopped when she approached Meg gently. How she could forgive someone like that puzzled him deeply.

"Christine, I am sorry for what I said. Erik, I am sorry about you also. Honestly, I don't know what came over me. I think that he just interests me, Christine. I don't want to steal him from you."

Christine's grin assured Meg of her forgiveness and she hugged her best friend, "Meg, can you keep a secret?" Meg nodded calmly and with remorse for ever cursing her unborn child, "Well, don't tell your mother, but Erik and I got married last month. I felt betrayed mostly because he is my husband and he vowed not to touch nor look at another woman. Speaking of which, why did you kiss him?"

Meg avoided the question with a pointless statement, "Maybe I should go. I should leave you two to your unborn child. Erm, about mother, I can't keep secrets."

"Meg!"

Christine watched her run off, but did nothing to stop her. Erik could only tell her it was going to be alright, of course until Madame Giry's face stared angrily from the other side of the room. It was the end, each of them knew it, the end of the happiness of their marriage, "You two are married!?"

"Yes," Christine said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Too soon! Way too soon! We have only been here for two months and you got married behind my back!" Madame Giry shook her head in disbelief, "Not only that, but Meg tells me you're expecting! Honestly, Erik, I know you love her. But keep you're head out of your trousers!"

"Why do you blame me? I didn't make love with her since the first time I told you about. The baby was in her since then."

"You're meaning to tell me we shall be having a baby in this apartment in six months! That isn't enough time to build the-"

"Madame, I can do it! If I could build that place under the opera house in two weeks, then I can build a house before six months is over."

A sigh resonated from the older woman's mouth and she glanced at them, "Fine. I'll give you five months, but no more. I refuse to have Christine give birth here," as Madame Giry strolled out of their room, Erik found himself feeling light at heart as he wound his arms around Christine's waist. He bent lower, to her stomach, and felt the baby wiggle slightly in her tummy.

"Our child, Christine. He moves!"

"What makes you so sure he'll be a boy?"

"I do not know. I can just feel it. That someday, perhaps six months later, I will have a son," he smirked and rose a bit to find her lips. He gently pecked her, feeling silky flesh he loved so much on his own coarse pair, "The gender doesn't matter. What matters is the closeness we will have when you finally give birth."

"Will you be there? I mean really be there. Will you hold the baby first?"

"Christine, I would hold both you and the baby if I could. I cannot possibly wait until our child is born."


	4. A Household

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry for my many flash-forwards and other things that may annoy you. Today, I am going to bring in some LND characters and, of course have the house built in perfection. Ah, Erik! If only men like you existed :)**

In exactly five months, Erik had built their home and had even worked on some of the park. He knew it would take years to make an amusement park that large, and even drew blueprints for the construction. He sat at a desk, erasing some of the lines he found strange and either tilting or straightening them. Christine, who was knitting something or another, lounged peacefully on a sofa as Erik worked hard on his prints. She giggle silently to herself, set down the stitch-work, and approached him with a silent air. Looking over his shoulder, she exclaimed, "It's amazing, Erik."

He swiveled in the chair, setting his hand in his lap, pencil on the desk. His head lowered and he scratched nervously at his thick locks, "Christine, I only have two years to build this. Otherwise my employees will leave."

"You already have employees."

"Yes. As a matter of fact, they are supposed to be coming for a meeting. I have prepared refreshments and other things for them. They are very nice people, I'm sure you will..." Erik was abruptly interrupted by a soft knock coming from the front door, "That should be them. Come, I'll introduce you."

Erik stood tall, brushed off his tail coat, and strolled out with Christine to the front door. Once he welcomed in the guests, Christine took in each of their appearances. There was a short woman with bright red hair and a smile that was large in a creepy way, her husband was this large man with arms so strong that he had accidentally ripped his shirt. Then, what she saw disturbed her most of all. A taller man, almost as tall as Erik, strolled in with Meg wound around his arm. The man was disturbingly skinny and had a very angular facial structure, but she knew a face worse than that so it didn't disturb her that much, "Hello, everyone. I would like to introduce you all to my wife, Christine. Christine, you know Meg. She has met this gentleman and he is a very good man."

"Charmed, Christine," he bent over and kissed her hand, "My name is Dr. Richard Gangle."

Erik motioned towards Gangle, "Dr. Gangle is a well trained physician. Isn't that right?"

"Well," said Gangle, "I suppose you could call me that," Then the thicker man came up to introduce himself, he was also gentle when he kissed her hand.

"'Ello Christine. I am Oliver Squelch and this is my fiancèe, Renée Fleck."

Fleck chipped in, "Hello, love. How are you doing?"

"I am quite well, I must say. How are you?"

"Very good."

Squelch chuckled a bit, then added to Christine, "People usually just call us Squelch and Fleck.

Erik smirked inwardly and motioned everyone, "Come, everyone," they all followed him into the dining room and each of them took seats. Delicate appetizers were passed around the table as Erik talked business with his employees, all except Meg and Christine, "So, Christine, what's it like being a mother?"

"I'm not a mother yet, Meg."

"I know, but with a little one on the way, what's it like?"

Christine grinned sweetly and pressed onto her stomach, feeling parts of her baby's form, "Sometimes there are cramps, to get ready for birth I suppose. But most of the time it is very lovely. It is so lovely to think that sometime soon I will be holding my baby."

"What do you think it is going to be?"

"Erik has insisted that it is going to be a boy. I also think so."

"Why is that?"

"Well, he isn't exactly a weak man. He has a very dominant personality and he might have a great influence on the gender of our child."

Erik then stood with his employees and they all went into the study to discuss the blueprints. Christine and Meg followed slowly behind and joined everyone as they observed Erik's blueprints, "Alright. Basically, I have arranged the amusement games and rides. I plan also to have a music hall out here," he said motioning to an empty spot on the prints, "Perhaps an opera where my creations may blossom. Anyway, I have invited you all here for suggestions. Gangle, what do you have?"

"Well, this isn't supposed to be any old amusement park, right? It is a resort, so may we have a small hospital for my practice?"

"Of course," Erik drew that in about five minutes as he spoke again, "Fleck, do you have anything?"

"Perhaps a romantic area," said Fleck, "one where lovers can be alone."

A sweet chuckled came from Erik's throat, "I already have that. Squelch?"

"I see you have a nice tavern, a music hall, and other fun things. What about some stables for horses or other animals?"

"That is a very good idea! I am sure children would love that," Erik grinned as he glanced at Christine's tummy, then drew in the stables. He sighed, dropping the pencil, "Well, I hope you all have a nice night. Squelch, begin unloading tomorrow. Gangle, take the horses off the ship once they get here. I have to be with my wife in case she goes into labor," he smiled at Christine again, "Fleck, would you mind being the god mother ?"

"Oh, not at all, Monsieur. I admire small children. Goodbye, and goodnight to you, Madame."

Christine waved goodbye as Meg and the rest of them made their ways out to their homes. She stood by the door, closed it, and eyed Erik peacefully. He smirked and looked up at her, knelt in front of her stomach. He felt each bump and crevice of the baby's prominent form as she stroked his head gently. She kissed the top of Erik's soft head of hair and began once again, "Fleck is god mother, hm? Well, she does seem very kind. Maybe our baby will like her."

"I hope so," a depressing frown stole his smirk and he looked down in worry, "Then again, what if he doesn't love his own father?"

Erik sat on his legs and held his head with both hands, Christine struggling to join him on the floor. She tried her best to get comfortable as she snuggled his head onto her stomach, "Would you stop that?! Erik, you are going to be a brilliant father. The baby will love you so much, if not more."

"Thank you," he smirked, "it means a lot."


	5. A Baby May Change Everything

**A/N: Hello, again. More LND characters are introduced (i.e. A baby...hint, hint!) I'm sure you are tired of hearing me, but prepare for the baby as Christine is surprised with a little night-time labor :) Here we go!**

Christine sat up in bed, a strange pain attacking her insides. She clenched onto her nightgown and found enough focus to shake Erik awake. He sat up swiftly to see her holding onto her stomach, breathing in deeply to soothe the pain, "What happened? Did I hurt you in my rest?"

"I don't know! I woke up to this strange pain in my womb. I am afraid, Erik! What do I do?"

"I don't understand," he scratched his head, and then returned his attention to her face, "You are not supposed to give birth for another week."

"But Erik," she hissed, the pain getting worse, "it hurts!"

"I understand," he pulled her head towards his lips and kissed her forehead, then rubbed her tummy gently, "Look at me, Christine. Take a deep breath and forget everything," he instructed her with a breathing technique, slow and steady. She followed his rhythm and found the pain slowly lessening, "There, that's it. Much better?"

"Yes, thank you," relief was short, but then pain returned. A horrid expression filled her features as Erik could only watch this display and scrambled around a bit. He climbed out of bed, flipped the sheets over her knees and saw an enormous puddle start to form there. He rushed about, trying to find some sort of towel until desperation kicked in. Erik grabbed an old blanket from the armoire and stuffed it quickly under her bottom, then began searching for a small blanket for the baby which was conveniently at Christine's bedside, "Erik, it's coming! The baby!"

"Sh. I know. Look, I need to wake Madame Giry. She may be of help. Can you stand the pain?"

"No! Erik, please don't leave me!"

"It's only for a minute. Really, you will be fine," he said this rushing downstairs towards her room. Erik found himself pounding on her door, a complete wreck and in entire distress. The door open silently and Madame Giry glared at him confused, "Madame, it's Christine! I don't know what to do! Please, she said it hurts! Can you help?"

"I suppose I can."

Christine hissed at the pain, yearning for Erik who was only downstairs. She heard the patter up the steps and watched through eyes clouded with tears when Erik came up with Madame Giry. She tried her best to reach for him, arms flailing around helplessly as she yearned for the comfort only he could bring. He gave her the embrace she needed and watched Madame Giry gather different objects, "Alright Erik," she exclaimed, sorting through different blankets, "make yourself useful. Go get some sort of waste bag and a bowl of warm water."

He rushed out of the room quickly, leaving Christine to her pain and no comfort. She whimpered as the contractions started to slowly get closer, and now Madame Giry sat beside her with the things she needed. There was a thin blanket, a pair of scissors, and a bathing sponge. Erik had finally wandered into the room with the bag and a bowl of warm water, placing each of them on the bedside table, "Is this really happening?"

"I am afraid so. It seems she has broken the sac and the contractions are obviously getting worse. As a good husband, Erik, I would comfort her," he smiled gently and then offered Christine his hands. She reached for him and grasped each hand in her own, pulling him forward a bit.

With each contraction coming even closer, Christine squeezed his hands with all of her might, which didn't phase him one bit. She yelped as one so strong attacked her and made her feel swollen inside. Christine squeezed his hands even harder, trying to express to Erik the pain she felt. Then a strange feeling in the womb started to dawn on her and Madame Giry watched her eyes widen and her grasp tighten even more, "Do you feel the need to push?"

Christine couldn't speak, she nodded vigorously and felt her womb tighten again, her hands loosened and Erik used one hand to lift her gown just a bit more to make it easier to deliver. Christine had gone on and began to push with the coaching of Madame Giry and the comfort of Erik. It felt like forever, and it was, until the baby finally started to come out. The head poked out, and then sank back into her passage, but poked out again as she pushed harder, "Come on, Christine! You're almost there!" Erik exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"He's right, Christine. Just a few more pushes," she couldn't do it, shaking her as fast as she could, "There isn't a no about it. You must push. Come on, do it!" Christine forced the last bit of her energy to push out the baby, again the head poked out, but Madame Giry had opened her up a bit more to let it come out. She pushed even harder now, the baby was finally starting to come out, "Almost, Christine. Give it your all. One, big push and you're done."

She sighed in relief, and then pushed even harder, the baby gently sliding out with Madame Giry's help. Erik handed her a towel from inside the drawer so that she could clean up the blood. As the baby was being cleaned, it was placed on top of Christine so that she could see and a motherly smile crept over her face. The last contraction began and with it, the placenta was delivered, "Erik," Madame Giry said handing him scissors, "would you cut the umbilical cord?"

He grinned, it was such an honor to finally cut that cord and help the baby enter the world. The placenta and cord were placed in the waste bag and the gender of the baby was revealed when Christine gently flipped him over. Something Erik had prayed for finally came true when he saw his new baby boy. Madame gently cleaned him with the warm water and sponge, dabbing off extra bits of blood from the womb. Carefully, the boy was swaddled into the blanket and placed on Christine's chest once again, stomach down beside her clothed breast, "Christine, you need to loosen your gown to feed him."

Christine obeyed and slid her child beside her nipple. Madame Giry smiled as the boy was guided by his mother's fingers to breastfeed, "My work here is done," she said gathering the waste bag, "now I am going get some well deserved rest."

"Thank you so much, Madame. I couldn't have done this without," Erik shook her hand gently and bowed before her, then returned to Christine's side.

"Indeed. Goodnight, Erik. Congratulations, Christine," As Madame Giry left the room, Erik, still holding Christine's hand, guided her to a rocking chair in the left corner of the room so he could clean up the mess on the bed. Christine watched serenely as he ripped off the sheets and threw them all into a big pile on the floor. The sheets were later tossed into a basket.

He now sorted through the armoire, grabbing out another sheet and a large quilt. The pillows were also placed into different cases as he made the bed. Christine, feeling the boy loosen his lips, slipped a finger between him and her breast to stop the suction. Erik saw her finish breastfeeding as he finished the sheets and, abruptly, he rushed out of the room. She eyed the door curiously until he rolled in the cradle, which went towards the opposite corner of the room. Erik continued making the bed and now Christine eyed her son lovingly.

With the bedding fresh, Erik went out again and left Christine with more confusion. When he came back, had another bowl of warm water, a fresh sponge, a towel, and a bar of soap, "Alright, set him in the cradle."

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to bathe you," her eyes widened slightly, "Don't worry, Christine. Remember, I have seen it all before."

"Alright, then," she went towards the cradle, gently rocking the baby in her arms until he was laid into the cradle. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she returned to Erik with her nightgown finally removed, arms folded to warm herself.

He soaked the sponge with water and soap, gently slid aside her arms, and began to carefully scrub away her grime. The lower area was tougher as he rinsed the sponge and added more soap, gently scrubbing away the blood. When she was finally clean, he wrapped the towel around her so that she could dry off and almost instantaneously he returned with another nightgown. He went into the lavatory and dumped the bowl of water into the sink, while the sponge and towel were thrown into a basket in there.

While Christine put on the gown, Erik went to the cradle and lifted his son so that he could hold him for the first time. Holding him was almost natural as he smirked down at the snoozing face below, "Christine, what type of father will I become?"

"I don't know," she turned, now fully dressed, and grinned, "It seems like you will be perfect. I have faith in you."

Erik nodded, then continued to stare at the infant's face. It was insane how beautiful he was, but then again, Erik looked at Christine and remembered her beauty. He went to the bed and sat on the edge, cradling his son with one arm while stroking his face with the other hand, "I just adore him, Christine. You have truly given birth to a miracle."

With a giggle, she replied, "I'm glad you think so. But I couldn't have done it without you," she stood above him, grinning constantly, glancing at her child. Erik smirked back at her and then gently placed the baby into Christine's arms.

As she took the boy back to the cradle, Erik asked, "What will we name him?"

"I'm not so sure. I was hoping you had something in mind," she set him carefully into the cradle and then joined Erik on the bed. She scooted with him up to the top and snuggled peacefully against his chest.

"Gustave!"

"What?"

"We can name the child Gustave-"

"No," she looked away sadly, "too many memories."

Erik saw her pain and felt sympathy for her, grasping her hand sweetly, "I am sure he would have loved a grandson. And I am also sure he would grin from heaven if you named your first-born son after him."

She smirked, "I am sure he would, too," she settled into the blankets with Erik and held onto his hand, "I suppose we could name him Gustave."

Erik beamed at her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, protecting her. Christine felt secure, and then sunk into his arms. She sighed, closed her eyes, and began to dream.


	6. Things Are For The Better

_I saw a young boy, maybe five, rush up to his father with open arms and a big smile. The face of his father was revealed and I knew it was Erik, my beloved husband. It suddenly added up as I approached the boy, he called to me, "Mama, Mama!" and I knew that was my baby boy. I embraced him, swept him up in my arms, and gave him a big smooch. He giggled, then there was nothing but black and all that was visible disappeared. _

_I now looked at this chaotic scenario, Erik writhed on the ground beneath this striking rope. He was younger, maybe ten, and he cowered from the whip like an animal. I slithered in between the whip's master and the ten-year-old Erik, who shivered at the protection I offered in my dream. The strange thing was when he called my name, "Christine!" h__e shook from fear, clutching against me as I was struck by the whip. Suddenly, everything was floating..._

"Christine, Christine," Erik was there, above Christine as she shed a few droplets of sweat. She shivered and grabbed onto his back, finally hearing the baby's cry that Erik had wakened her for. She let go of Erik to see the baby craddled in his arms, he offered her the child, "He needs milk and I obviously could not help," she accepted the child, bearing her breast so the baby may feed. Erik watched as she guided the boy to her peak and the he heard the gentle suckling of the baby's lips against Christine, "I wonder what it's like."

"What what's like?"

"Breastfeeding, giving birth. Just all of the closeness between mother and child."

Christine gave out a light sigh, caressed his cheek, and gave him a kiss he obviously needed, "I'd let you find out, but sadly I cannot remove my breast," she giggled at that comment, along with Erik, "But you can always just hold him and find out. Here," Christine gently broke the suction and waited until Erik had his arms in a cradle position. She placed the baby in his father's arms and carefully motioned the infant's head against his chest so that he could hear the heartbeat. The boy lifted his hands and cooed, then snuggled closer to hear more, "He loves you," the boy cooed again when he heard mother's voice and flung his little hand in her direction, now flailing in two different directions.

"He loves you, too. You're his mother. That's the most important person in a baby's life."

"That may be so. But when he grows up a little, he needs papa to help him become a man."

Erik tittered softly, "That won't be for a while. For now let's just enjoy his babyhood," he lifted the infant closer to his head and kissed him gently on the forehead. The boy squirmed a bit and snuggled into the large arms of his father, his head tilting towards Christine. Erik grinned at her as she took the child and went over to the cradle. He watched her gently slip Gustave into cradle and then slide the blanket on him. For some reason, it fascinated Erik how she was such a good mother to his child, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked as she slipped back into bed.

"Be such a great mother."

"It's easy. I mean, didn't your mother-" Christine stopped speaking when his smile turned into a grimace.

"Please don't talk about my mother. She never cared, Christine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to strike a nerve. If it makes you feel any better, my mother died right after she gave birth to me."

Erik stared blankly, "How would that make me feel better? If anything, I apologize."

"No. I shouldn't have brought it up. Sorry," she looked away a second, then returned to his gaze, "On a happier note, we're both still here and we still have a child to care for."

"That's right. And I also know a certain wife who needs care," he grinned and gently placed his lips on hers, "Christine," he mumbled as he released her lips, "do you like it when I kiss you? I mean, you seem to quiver."

"I'm sorry if I startle you. But I only quiver because you always catch me by surprise. I do, yet do not see it coming."

He chuckled deeply and surrounded her in his arms, closing his eyes, "I never imagined this would ever happen. I have my love in my arms and a baby a few steps away. This is all I could ever ask for, Christine. Thank you so much."

She mumbled a giggle before slowly drifting off to sleep. Erik, in fascination, observed her as she snored gently, like a little girl. He gently nodded in belief of her innocence, a chuckle coming from his throat. As two a.m. sounded, he fell asleep to the clock's chiming with Christine still in his arms.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short. But I just came back from vacation and my brain is a disaster. Anyways, enjoy what you will.**


End file.
